marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwendolyn Stacy (Into the Spider-Verse)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy is the teenage superheroine known as Spider-Woman. She is a friend of Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man; albeit being a far younger counterpart to him who became the Lizard. Biography Early Life In Gwen's universe Earth-65, according to her backstory, she was bitten by a radioactive spider and spent two years operating as Spider-Woman. At some point, she joined a band as a drummer, she then used her powers to save her father, who is a police officer, but she couldn't save her best friend, Peter Parker, who was the Lizard in her universe and died of his chemical exposure. Gwen then stopped making friends to avoid any distractions and started saving everyone else. ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Gwen was sucked into the portal that leads to a different dimension and somehow traveled back to one week earlier before the super collider exploded. She ended up in New York but it was not the New York that she knew and she saw a report of this world's Spider-Man's death. Later on, her spider-sense had told her to go to Brooklyn Visions Academy where she met Miles Morales. In physics class, Miles sat down next to Gwen. Later, in the hallway, Miles bumped into Gwen, though beforehand you can see Gwen looking behind her, backing into Miles on purpose. She asked him why he was so sweaty, he awkwardly explained that it was puberty, but doesn't know why he said that. He introduced himself and Gwen told him her name was Gwanda. Miles was confused because he has never heard of that name before. Gwen then tells him in the middle of the shoulder touch that her name was Wanda no G, because that was crazy. Miles did the shoulder touch as his uncle taught him to try to charm her. Gwen tells Miles to relax, like Peter B. Parker tells him later on. After letting go of her shoulder, Miles got his hand stuck on the side of Gwen's hair. Later, at the doctor's office, the side of Gwen's hair is shaved off. Outside, she is irritated about her hair until she sees Miles walking on a wall, which confirmed her suspicions. Later at Alchemax, Miles and Peter were stealing information to stop the collider while escaping from Olivia Octavius, who was Doctor Octopus in Miles' universe. Miles bumped into Gwen who was disguised but she decided to follow. Gwen saved Peter B. and Miles from falling and took on Doc Ock and stole the desktop computer. When she removed her mask, Miles recognized her from Brooklyn Visions and Gwen properly introduced herself. The trio escaped from Alchemax's grad students security. They got on a bus and Miles consoled Gwen on the loss of her best friend. He offered to be her friend if she was ready to start making friends again, something she kept in mind. In Peter Parker's house in Queens, they met May Parker, who was shocked to see Peter but knew that he was from a different dimension. Aunt May led the trio to the spider-den where the original Peter had kept all of his Spidey suits as well as the photographs of the criminals that he had been pursuing as Spider-Man. After Miles brought up their small numbers, May introduces them to the other spider people from different dimensions; Peni Parker, Spider-Ham, and Spider-Man Noir. The group discussed which one of them should stay behind to stop the collider, Miles volunteered when the others start glitching. They tested him to see if he had what it takes to be a hero, but Miles was inexperienced. They discuss how they don't think Miles was ready, unaware that Miles, invisible, eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left to stop the collider regardless of what they thought. Gwen sadly noticed him leave. After Peni completed the new override key, Gwen asked the others if they had heard from Miles, and Peter stuck up form before they were interrupted when a frantic Miles returned to inform them that his uncle, Aaron Davis, was the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk while trying to kill Miles. Gwen was shocked to hear this and along with Peni was annoyed by Spider-Noir chalking it up to Mile's origin story. After Peter B. calms Miles, Gwen asked Miles if he was followed and he claimed he didn't think he had been. The heroes' spider-senses activated and they were confronted by the villains. Gwen fought the Scorpion. Later, the heroes visited Miles' dorm room at Brooklyn Visions, where Miles was devastated over the loss of his uncle. The heroes tried to comfort him, telling him that they had all lost loved ones, with Gwen bringing up her lost best friend but Miles blames himself for what happened to Aaron. Later, Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee, entered the dorm and the heroes were all hanging on the ceiling trying to avoid him while he was reading comics, Ganke passed out when Spider-Ham asked the heroes about animals talking in Miles' dimension. The heroes made the decision to stop the collider without Miles, due to his inexperience with his abilities. They arrived at Fisk's mansion, where Fisk claimed that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', but Gwen doesn't believe it and called him a pig to which Spider-Ham took offense. Spider-Man Noir pointed out how the waiters were dressed. They then enter the mansion wearing bow ties and web up two security guards on the way. The heroes entered the collider and Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but they are forced to fight the villains, who anticipated their arrival. Despite being outnumbered and glitching out, Miles, in his new suit, arrived to help the heroes. Gwen was nearly bested by Doc Ock and fell into the portal, but was saved by Miles. She complimented him on his new suit. Gwen, Miles, and Peter teamed up to fight Doc Ock, but when Doc Ock recovered and advanced on them, she was hit by an interdimensional semi-truck. Miles volunteered to insert the override key, and Gwen and Peter watched him swinging perfectly. Miles opened the portal and the heroes bid farewell before returning to their own universes. Before leaving, Miles asked Gwen if he got to like her hair-cut now, but she teases him by saying that she's fifteen months older than him, like in physics class, Miles quotes what Albert Einstein said about time being relative. He asked her if she wanted to be friends with him and she graciously told him that they are now friends. Gwen said goodbye to Miles and jumped through the portal to return to her universe. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *George Stacy - Father. *Miles Morales - Best friend. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend. *May Parker - Hostess and ally. *Peni Parker - Teammate. *Peter Parker (Noir) - Teammate. *Peter Porker - Teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Hailee Steinfeld Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Before Gwen got sucked through the portal, it appeared she was facing Doc Ock. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' To be added See Also *Gwen Stacy Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Students Category:Secret keepers Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills